Luminous Night by: Patrice Robinson
by NoteverBella14
Summary: I didn’t understand what was going on with me. One minute I’m crying my eyes out and then being stocked by some weirdo boy. Then the next minute I’m totally fixated by him...Summary is inside! Kelline/Seth, an imprint story
1. Landing

Luminous Night

By: Patrice Robinson 

Preface:

Have you ever felt like you were being pulled towards one person every time you saw them? And the person you were being pulled to you couldn't be away from long? What if you sensed something was strange about the guy… and his 'friends'? Would you continue to like him or just ignore him and move on? What if you had no choice and you two just have to be together, because it felt right. 

I stared into his eyes and knew that this was going to be where my life truly started to begin. He held out his hand and led me into our unknown future. I knew that someone was going to die, but I prayed it was going to be him. He told me I would be safe and that everything was going to be fine. Before I knew it he was gone and I was alone. Then, there were eyes; blood thirsty, crimson eyes. They took me in and I was trapped. I only hoped that this was the end, and the pain… the pain would end.

**1. Landing**

I made my way through the planes aisle. Could these people move any slower? I had my duffle bag slung over my right shoulder, while I finally made my way out of the planes door into the tunnel. I looked out the window hoping my ride was already here so I wouldn't have to wait around in this Seattle, Washington terminal full of strangers. I didn't see anyone I recognized out the window so I kept walking. I slumped down into a chair in the waiting area, next to the entrance. Since there's nobody here for me yet I decide to look around. My mood was already cloudy; once we landed it started raining. But the best part actually was that I was going to Forks. And it rained more on that insignificant town than all of the United States. Great, I thought. I painted a fake smile on my face and when I looked up a middle aged woman was staring at me. Her eyes said it all.

_That girl is strange. Hmm I wonder who she is…._

The curiosity in her eyes over powered her perception of me, but who cares what she thinks. She doesn't know me. Maybe I am crazy. This made me laugh. Then from the corner of my eye I saw the woman get up and leave. She sat down in a seat with her back to me which made me laugh even harder. I felt a strong hand on my shoulder and lifted my head to see who it was. It was my dad; Sheriff James Cane. He worked all day at the station, but promised he would pick me up from the air port. I got up and he took my bay and set it down. I was confused by this action and then out of nowhere he pulled me into a fatherly hug. I could totally feel the shocked expression wash over my face. Um, okay, I thought. Actually it felt kind of nice that he was trying. At least he acted like he was glad I was here….

I was at home and my mom and Dad were having one there nightly fights…about me. They were deciding, better yet trying to figure out who I would live with and who I would visit. Of course mom was playing the 'I'm her mother, of course she should live with me, James,' my mom said in a stern voice. My Dad and I knew the truth though. 'Your always at work Kathy, she's basically going to be on her own,' he had said so sure, that that's when it hit me. I was going to be lonely, and really it was _**my**_ decision on who_**I**_wanted to live with. My mom wasn't the type to leave her work to spend time with her bored daughter, but maybe my dad was. We never talked and every time we were in a room alone she would be so anxious and have nothing to say she would just leave. No connection with me what's so ever, but it wasn't like I didn't love her. It was like she didn't love me, well at least not enough to try to know me.

Suddenly I got tired of them talking about me instead of talking with me, so I made the decision for them. I ran down the steps and stomped into the room. They stopped arguing for once since the divorce and looked at me surprised. I took advantage of the attention and looked them right in the eye. 'This is _**my life**_, how come you never ask me what I want?' They didn't answer; they just stood there quiet, I think a little guilty too. But I continued; starting to feel anger and irritation now, so I let go and turned to face my mother. 'I agree with Dad your never there. What am I supposed to do all day, stare at the wall? And it's not like your gonna put done your work for me. Are you?' I asked curiously, but at the same time afraid of what she might say. She looked up at me then and said the stupidest thing any mother could have said in that moment. 'Kelline, you know how important-' But I cut her off. 'Great, so I know my answer, and it's not you.' I took a deep breath and thought for moment. I looked my Dad right in the face, and said, 'It's Dad.' He looked at me and smiled. I smiled too, the gesture easier to give than I thought. My mom however started crying, but I didn't look at her because I was sure, that I was more hurt by her than she was by me. She latter left the room and me and my Dad talked about the arrangements. The next day my dad left; and the week after that, here we were.

He let go of me, but thankfully not before I was able to remove the shock from my face and replace it with a smile. He stood back and looked at me like he was my uncle and hadn't seen me in years. I smiled.

"Dad, we were only apart for a week. I'm totally the same." I reassured him.

"No, you're even better." I blushed; feeling my cheeks warm.

"Come on, let's go. We have the rest of the day to catch up." He smiled.

He bent down to pick up my bag his front curls falling in his eyes as he did so. He slung it over his shoulder and continued to walk out; leading the way to his car.

It was his cruiser; a police cruiser. What the hell, I thought as he went around to unlock and pop the trunk. I shook it off and hopped in; riding shotgun. He walked in the other side of the car and got into the driver's side. He was such a careful driver, but so was I though. I watched him thoughtfully as he turned the key in the ignition, put the car in drive and pressed down lightly on the gas pedal. We pulled out of the Airport and began the hour drive…home. I looked out at the drizzling sky. I would have to get used to this. Constant freaking rain: how dull. But I had to remember this was my choice. I looked down from the sky and out at the forest spreading wide along the highway. Then there was a flash of color and I took in an audible gasp. I looked back at my dad, who was looking at me in confusion. I had to lie, and quick.

"It's just the forest it's so…." I trailed off; looking for the right words.

He smiled at me and said, "Beautiful, right?"

"Right, beautiful." I said a little shakily when I turned back to the window and saw the same color flash behind the trees. I must be paranoid, I thought. But yet again I saw the flash. This was really weird. Or maybe it was a bear, I told myself. For some reason my own reassurance provided me little comfort, so I asked James.

"Hey Dad, are there bears in the forest?" I asked."

"No, only up in Goat Rocks. Why you scared, Kel?" He smirked at me.

"No," I scowled. "I was just wondering." _**Actually, I was just hoping.**_ I said in my head. He continued driving, smiling to himself; happy he got to me, and I continued staring blankly out the window. I kept trying to tell myself it was just some really common animal that I just couldn't find the name of at that moment, but I couldn't convince myself. It wasn't like it was a little splash of color I was seeing through the trees, it was huge. And it was moving. Weird, I thought.

"Kel…Kelly…Kelline?" My Dad was shaking my shoulder, and the car was suddenly parked. I'm must be going crazy. Washington was definitely having that effect on me; must be the rain. I turned to my father then.

"Huh?" I asked in a dazed voice.

"We're here." He said proudly; undeterred by my absentmindedness.

I looked out the window, and saw the little white house. It was two stories and had three windows in front: two on both sides of the house, on the first level and one right in the middle on the second level. I stepped out of the car, shutting the door behind me carefully. The rain was falling harder now, and I lifted my hood over my head.

"It's okay, I got it." My Dad said in a patronizingly sarcastic voice. I rolled my eyes and kept walking. I made my way easily up the front steps and to the door.

"Under the eave, Kelly!" My Dad said as he came up the stairs a little out of breath; probably because of my luggage. Oh well, he's a guy that's what they're supposed to do. I bent down and lifted the eave; the only eave. Very inconspicuous Dad, I thought. I put the key in and unlocked the door. The first thing I saw was the stair case to my left, then, the kitchen to my right and the living room (with the TV.) Further to my left. I walked in and dropped the key on the coffee table. I looked at my Dad who had shrugged out of his jacket after setting down my bags. I went and got them. I totally forgot how heavy they were. I headed for the stairs, one at a time. I came upon three doors one directly in front of me and the others on either my right or left. Still, which one was mine? Did he decorate already? Paint maybe? As if he could hear my thought's my dad chimed in:

"On your left, Kelly!" He shouted up from the bottom of the stairs.

"Thanks." I muttered over my shoulder, and set down my bags in front of my room. I opened the door and walked in. Whoa, was all I could think. It was so cute; so me. I had to admit I was shocked. Me and my dad were close, but we kind of drifted apart when the fighting and the divorce began; a year ago. Thank god he still knows me. Well he is my father. The paint was a soft lavender, bordering on cotton candy pink, but not too girly. There was a new wooden desk in the corner across from my bed, which was creamy ivory; filled with fluffy pillows; all different soft colors. I could tell from here that there was no denying that I would sleep comfortably content. On the desk was a green Apple laptop; my favorite color. A couple of books and a green North Face bag pack. I had to smile.

I stuck my head out of my door and shouted.

"Way to go Dad. You're the best; always know what I want." I heard him chuckle.

"No problem Kel, you deserve it." His voice kind of wavered at the end, and I couldn't help but pick up on the double meaning in his words. What he really was saying was that he was sorry; sorry about the divorce and our lives over the past year.

Then I bit my lip as I soon looked at my bags on the floor leaning against the wall. I had to unpack. Well the faster I do this the faster I can go on my new laptop. I squealed to myself and began the 'organization process.'


	2. Inhumanely beautiful

**2. Inhumanely beautiful**

I sat down at the table, how could I forget how much a great cook my Dad was? He laid out a platter of fried Red Snapper. The smell flooded my nose and I lifted a hand to take one and put it on my plat when he suddenly swatted my hand.

"Ah-ah-ah," He cautioned me. "Remember we always give thanks—even without your mother around." He added quickly when I made a face.

He held out his hands for mine, and after rolling my eyes; I gave in and clasped mine with his. His prayer was long; I started thinking about other things. Then, I was scared that my thoughts were interrupting his prayers so I quickly paid attention. Nodding in agreement at the things I also, I wanted. Like our safety, and my moms, happiness, being thankful for our food and the list went on. Finally he was finished, and I could eat. The Red Snapper was delicious. But it had a lot of bones. I started getting bored when the conversation drifted toward work…guns…and violence. So I quickly changed the subject.

"Da-ad," I stretched his name filling it with two syllables. "Please, I'm glad you love your job, but it can get a little…stiff." I said not wanting to say boring, but stiff wasn't too far from it, I thought. I smiled at him apologetically and he smiled back, my favorite grin so I knew he hadn't taken it into offense.

"Tell me about the people here." I looked up at him expectantly.

"Okay, I'm going to have to introduce you to my childhood friends, and their kids." He winked.

"Gross." I muttered, but laughed at his attempt. I missed my Dad. He was perfect…loving…caring…and funny.

"Anyway, I already told you the guys on my squad, but the chief is Charlie Swan. He has one child, a daughter named Isabella. She came to live with him when you were fourteen. She got married young, eighteen," My mouth fell open with a huffing sound. I was stunned, but quickly realized how small a town this was.

Dad continued with hard chuckle.

"They were in love; of course Charlie was heartbroken, especially when she returned from her honeymoon being all secretive. She had gotten a South American virus and she was being quarantined. She was married to Edward Cullen, so he let his father, Dr. Carlisle Cullen to treat her, and eventually she got better. She's well now and Edward and Bella adopted, Edwards niece. Her name is Renesemee. I weird, but Charlie calls her Nessie. It's so weird though because Charlie is so attached to her that you'd think he's her grandpa, or something." It seemed like my Dad totally forgotten I was here; like his mouth was fountain of information; nonstop.

I was still trying to sort through all that he told me; my conclusion was that the Cullen's might be some strange people.

"Dad, who are the Cullen's?" I asked skeptically.

"The Cullen's are an inhumanely beautiful family. There's Dr. Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Alice, Emmet, Renesemee and now Bella Cullen. Then there's Rosalie, and Jasper Hale. The Doctor and his wife adopted the children when they were young. They are very, well behaved." My dad finished his dinner and went to the sink to rinse it off. He dried with the dish towel, and then placed it in the dish rack. I did the same. I was already full from the first, anyway; no need for more. When he sat back down I started to feel a little sleepy so I told him goodnight, and headed to my room.

I laid out my PJ's and went to take a shower. I blow dried my hair perfectly straight and went to bed….

I started to drift of and started to slip deeper and deeper in to unconsciousness.

I was fifty percent sure that I was dreaming. I was in a forest. The forest seemed like it was glowing; as if it was being lit up by the moon, but the clouds were so thick the moon was nowhere in sight. I saw a dark figure coming towards me. My immediate instinct was to retreat. It was coming closer and closer, I could almost make out what it was. I looked…human; it had four limbs, but something seemed different, sinister. I had this vibe that this 'creature' didn't have my best interest at heart, and then as I was stepping back one foot at a time; I felt a twig crunch beneath the sole of my right foot. The creature stopped abruptly and a hiss escaped its lips and hit me like the crack of a whip. I was hyperventilating; terrified to death. I was begging God that this was a dream, it had to be, but it felt so real. Right then, it bent into a forward crouch; muscles' coiling slightly and sprang at me. I put my arms out in front my face defensively, and waited for the pain. I heard an annoying beeping sound, and I didn't know where it was coming from. The dream all of a sudden went black, and I realized I was seeing my inner eyelids. I opened my eyes sure enough it was my alarm clock announcing that it was seven A.M. I looked out the window and the sky was a dull blue. Well I shouldn't have expected it to be sunny on my first day of school. I hoped out of bed before it could make me lazy and second guess myself. I wasn't missing today of all days. I went in the bathroom and shut the door behind me. I heard shifting around down stairs, probably Dad, I thought. I brushed my teeth thoroughly, trying not to miss last night's fish. I combed my hair and let it fall, it got a little frizzy and now some curls are starting to form. I have my Dad's hair, his face, and his determination, but my mom's deep; ocean blue eyes.

I went back into my room to pull out some black denim skinny jeans and a Plumb colored parka. I looked at myself in the mirror on my closet door and was satisfied. I wouldn't call myself beautiful, but I don't think I'm hideous. I made sure my school books were packed in my bag and bounded down the steps. I almost tripped, but my Dad caught and steadied me.

"I have a surprise for you." He chirped.

"What is it?" I was nervous, he knew me well, but I wasn't big on surprises.

He took my hand and pulled me outside. The first thing I saw was a beautiful green Sentara 2009. I loved my Dad right now.

"Whoa…." Was all I said.

"Go test it out Kel!" My dad pushed me forward.

I quickly walked over to the driver's side and opened the door. The key was in the ignition. I threw my book bag in the passenger seat, and started the engine. It was a low stutter, but still smooth. I closed my door, to get the full affect and rolled down the window.

"Thanks Dad, love you!" I shouted over the car.

"You welcome now hurry up before you're late for school." Oh right, school, totally forgot. I put the car in drive and pulled out of our drive way slowly. I hit forty five as I made it to school.

I wasn't late, but already there were a lot of kids. I parked in the schools parking lot. Put the car in Park, then turned off the car. I stepped out carefully and grabbed my bag from the passenger seat. You know that self-conscious feeling you get when you're bending down and your butt feels like it's exposed to the world, well that's exactly how I felt. And then as if to make it better, some guy whistled. I rolled my eyes and shut the door. I threw my bag over my shoulder and walked right past that idiot. He had the nerve to look me up and down in that creep-guy way.

Gross.

I kept walking, until I made it to the Main Office building. I walked in and it was instantly warm. It felt so cozy in here; almost homey, I'm sure a different vibe then the school buildings themselves. I walked up to a middle aged woman, with red hair. It looked like an artificial coloring. She was wearing a sweater with cats all over them, and leaning over her work at the desk. She looked at me and seemed to recognize me right away.

"Hi," I said shyly. "My name is Kelline Cane. I'm new here and-"

"I know who you are dear." She reassured quickly. Thank God because I was about to go on about whole life story. No, but seriously, it seems like everyone knows everyone. That must mean there are no secrets here in Forks. Fantastic, I thought. Then people already know why I came here. What will they think about me? Will they-

"Okay, let see here…Cane…." She interrupted my thoughts. She was searching through the school's files for my name. She stopped and looked up at me with a warm pleasant smile.

"I'm just printing out you schedule, dear." She said in an even tone.

The printer stopped sputtering, and shot out a piece of paper. She grabbed it quickly and handed it to me. I looked at it my first class was English. Yes! I loved English class. Reading was my forte and writing was my oasis.

"Will you be able to find it or do you wasn't me to ask someone from the office to assist you?" She asked.

"Um, no I think I got it from here. Thank you."

"No problem dear, have a nice day." She called as I walked away. Nice lady. The lot was still crowed with students, so I made my way to First period English. I felt someone's hand on my shoulder and whirled around. I think I still had that dream wandering in my brain. Cause the guy looked at me apologetically.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." He breathed. He was cute. He had soft sandy blond hair and a boy cut. His eyes were a chocolate brown that complemented his tanned skin, nicely. He had wide shoulders and a little childish roundness left to his chin.

"Oh, um, no it's cool. I'm new so-" I began, but his face lit up at what I said.

"Really, well I could be your tour guide, if you want." He said with a smug smirk. Why not, he seems harmless. Plus I'm not sure if I'm going the right way.

I let him show me to my classes, luckily he was in most of mine except Biology which was right before lunch. I really disliked science, but I wasn't bad at, which I didn't understand at all. It was just boring, but I seemed to get it easily.

That class just seemed to never end, until the bell rung. I walked out and saw David standing outside, waiting to walk me to lunch. I blushed, out of embarrassment, not pleasure. He was cute in all, but I just didn't like him like that. I got a sandwich and an orange flavored Capri sun. I walked timidly behind David; because everyone was staring at me like they just found out I had a life threatening virus. He sat us down at a table with his friends who he introduced me to, but I quickly forgot their names. I told everyone I preferred Kelly over Kelline; too dramatic. The only girl who I remembered was a girl named Madeline, but they called her Maddie. This girl could not stop talking. I mean I'm even sure if she took a breath through our whole conversation which was more like a monologue on her part. It kind of got annoying, but I learned to tune her out. She basically told me the whole history of the school, the rules, every teacher's and student's name. She told me about what happened two years ago with the Cullen's when she was a freshman here. It seemed to me the Cullen's were the center of attention here. Also they were doing some shady crap. Whatever it didn't concern me and it never would; that made me feel better. Then someone asked me the question I had been waiting to hear all day.

"Kelly, why did you move to Forks of all places?" A girl named Samantha asked, but they called her Sam. Wow, how to begin? I took a deep breath and answered as honestly as I could; not wanting to give everything away. I didn't want everyone knowing my personal business.

"Um, well my Mom and Dad got a divorce, so I came here to live with my dad. Plus this is where he grew up as a child, so I guess you could say it was convenient." I said truthfully. It was silent for a moment and the Sam looked up at me with a guilty expression.

"I'm sorry." I nodded. After everyone said there apologies, Maddie picked up from where she left off.

The day flew by quickly then. Gym was fun, I loved Volley ball. It was definitely a way to release my anger, or tension. Social Studies wasn't bad except for the fact that it was March, I just got here and the Man decided to give an hour long test.

When the final bell rung I leapt out of my seat and handed the teacher my finished test, I made sure my name was on it before I set it down and scurried to the parking lot. I got in my car as fast as I could and drove home. I turned the radio on to the pop station, where, Paramore- Misery Business was playing and sang along quietly. When I got home I didn't see my Dad's cruiser in the driveway so I headed straight for my room. I took my cell out of my pocket to check any miss calls and there was one: my Mom. I didn't know if I should call her back or what. I decided it was better now than later. I flipped open my phone and dialed each number carefully. It rang twice before she answered.

"Hello, Kel?" She asked, her voice sounding a little nervous.

"Yeah it's me Mom. I'm just calling because I missed your call earlier. I was at school sorry."

This seemed to perk her up.

"Oh, yes how was your first day, sweetie?" She asked in a motherly tone.

"Good. I made some new friends. They're really nice." I said my voice flat.

"Good, that's wonderful Kel. Well I got to get back to these checks. I love you, talk to you soon."

"Love you too." I said honestly. Then the phone went dead.

_**Click.**_

We have nothing in common; sometimes I can't believe she's my mother.

I finished my homework quickly, and heated up some fish from last night. I ate in front of TV. It was around nine when the home phone rang. I didn't know our new number yet so; I didn't know who it was. I went to the kitchen and picked it up.

"Hello?" I asked politely.

"Um, hi is James there?" The low even voice said; it was an older man.

"Ah no, but may I ask whose calling?" I started to get nervous. I shouldn't have given him the slightest of information, about James.

"Oh I'm sorry, my name is Billy Black. You must be his daughter Kelline?" He said sincerely. I calmed down quickly reassured.

"Yeah, I'm Kelline, but please call me Kelly. I think he's still at work, but I could take a message for you." I said.

"Okay, tell him I wanted to pass on a message along from Charlie. He invite him to a party, on the at the Cullen's house. It's next Saturday, and you're welcomed to come too." I could almost see the polite small on his face, but I had no idea what he looked like. I knew he was Quileute so I was guessing, jet black hair. Maybe Native American features. I couldn't be sure.

I laughed. "I'll tell him first thing when he comes in, thanks."

"No problem, have a good night. And tell your father he better make it. Goodbye."

"Bye." Hmmm, wonder what that was about.

He hung up without another word so I went to take a shower. I decided not to dry my hair and let my curls flow naturally. Natural was always the best way to go. I brushed my teeth, and jumped into bed. I fell asleep immediately.

"No!" I shouted; jolting upright, and out of my nightmare. I looked around dazed, until I saw my phone was vibrating. That reminded me of the modern day. I groggily climbed out of bed, and snatched the phone of my desk and checked the caller I.D. It was Langston, my old boyfriend, currently Ex Boyfriend. Why the hell was he calling me this early in the morning? I answered anyway. Why, you ask? Because I'm an idiot who needs more sleep.

"Hello?" I asked my voice thick with sleep. I cleared it twice.

"Morning, sleepy head." He said in his I know I'm irresistible voice. I was already cranky, and now he was just going to aggravate me more. I clenched my teeth together.

"What do you want Langston?" I said in a cold voice.

"Ouch. Can't I call you without wanting something? You know just to say hi?"

"Actually, I'm kind of running a little late for school, so…." I trailed off trying to make him pick up the pace. I wasn't going to be late I just didn't want to talk to him.

"Oh, okay. Well I wanted to ask you if you wanted to hang out for spring break."

"Sorry, I can't. I'm visiting my mom then," which was true. "I got to go, bye." I cut him off before he could make other planes, and then erased him from my speed dial. I needed a fresh start, now.

I got ready and ran down stairs, picking up some toast on the way.

"Hey Dad, a Billy Black called last night. He wants you to come to a party next Saturday."

"I don't know if I can make it." My Dad said. I laughed, totally getting what Billy had said.

"He said you better make it." I laughed again.

"I got to go Dad. He said I could come to so you're going. I want to see La Push."

I ran up to him and pecked him on the cheek. I walked to my car and began another day here Forks Washington.

The week swept quickly by, and I started hanging with David's crowd. There was me, Maddie, Sam, Nigel, Annie, and Tanya. I felt welcomed now that I had had a big group of friends. The only ones who didn't seem sincere, was Maddie and Tanya. They wanted David so bad, they mad that I was getting all the attention. But I made it clear to David that I only liked him as a friend, several times: Once when he asked me to the spring dance, and Friday when he asked me out to the movies on Saturday. Again I said no. Sam and I were the closes in that group. We just clicked. She was super sweet and pretty. She had natural red hair and piercing green eyes, high cheek bones and a light trickle of freckles on each cheek. I was finally happy, to have a best friend. Things were going good, but my night mares still continued. But the strange thing was there was always a sand colored wolf to jump out and block me from this creature with blood red eyes. Almost crimson, I think. And I always feared that the wolf would get hurt trying to protect me, so every morning I woke up screaming 'no.'


	3. Lost

**3. Lost**

Saturday Dad had to work so I was stuck at home watching the boring TV. I wasn't a Saturday cartoon's kind of person, but I watched a little. I watched some Nickelodeon, which had on a marathon of SpongeBob SquarePants. Then all of a sudden I got the urge to get some fresh air. I felt a little claustrophobic. I was already dressed for today, and they said it was supposed to be as high as 50 degrees. I was wearing my favorite blue jeans, comfy. I had on some old converse, so the mud wouldn't be a problem. I was wearing a light Roxy t-shirt. I took a pack of gum, and that was it. It's not like I would be out there long. I walked out of the house the TV. still on. I locked the door behind me and crossed the street over to the forest. I stepped through the trees cautiously. It was kind of beautiful in its own way. Moss covered everything. Mud was everywhere. The tree's looked like they were piercing the sky; they were so tall. I saw a bird building a nest placing twigs in all random spots. I kept walking. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket as cool breezes swept pass me. It wasn't humid, but it was sunny. I should have brought a sweater with me; it's probably going to get cold later. I took out my phone and saw that it was Langston again. Do boys ever get the hint? Gush. I stuffed my phone back into my pocket ignoring his call.

I was probably waking for about an hour, when I decided to sit down, and take a breather. I sat down on a fallen abandoned tree. This wasn't a good idea, I thought between trying to catch my breath, and taking out my phone to check the time. Sure enough it was 11: 45 a.m. I was lost. My phone signal was dying as I traveled farther and farther into the unknown forest. Also I didn't have any bars left on my phone. I was screwed. I laughed out loud, but then jumped at the bristling of some spruces. When it happened again I started running….

I was screaming at the top of my lungs, but I was getting out of breath, and my throat was getting dry. I heard my phone beep, and new it had just died.

Just perfect.

I was still running. I didn't know what to do. Sometimes I didn't understand at how I could do the most stupid things. Okay I really didn't want to die out here. Then I decided the only thing I could do was pray, so I did. I stopped running, and fell to my knees onto the muddy Earth. I closed my eyes, and clasped my hands together. I held them to my chest and gasped.

"God—please—please just help me—get out of—here."

I got up and trudged forward. Would I get out of here? Would survive? I was so freaked out. I tried to calm myself by thinking about how my dad was a cop, and he was probably looking for me right now. But then I realized he didn't know I was going out today. Plus, he worked all night.

I saw an opening into a clearing, but I didn't hear cars, so I knew I shouldn't be hopeful. I walked out into the clearing, and flinched back when I heard a snarling sound coming from in the distance. I stepped forward, trying to make out what it was. I Heard rustling, but for some reason I wasn't scared. I kept walking until the light from the sun broke through the forest at the perfect angle….

There were _**ten**_ of them, they looked like wolves, but wolves didn't just get that big, they were the size of horses, and every pair of eyes was on me. I could feel my eyes go wide. And I started to tremble lightly.

Their eyes were too intelligent for animals. They were all different colors. The one in the middle; clearly the leader, the biggest was a jet black. The one next to him was a sandy brown; he was just as tall as the first. There was another nervous mutter coming up from the chest of a smaller gray wolf. An audible gasp escaped through my clenched teeth, at how close they were to me. They were only a few yards away.

One made a coughing sound. It sounded almost like a laugh. I stared at it incredulously, shaking my head, while stepping back cautiously. I started to feel nauseous, then light headed, then….

I collapsed.

I heard voices; they were very faint. Then as I started to come to I felt something burning my cheek; a hand? I now could make out one voice.

"You didn't hear her? Nobody noticed her in the woods?" I heard a stern melodic voice, coming from not so far away. Then I heard someone next to me; the person with the hand.

"Nobody saw or heard her. She's not that big as you can see. She almost looks like Bella, when she was-" The boyish voice was saying, but was then interrupted by the melodic voice.

"Quil, she's coming to, don't say anything that will make her _**not**_ second guess what she saw."

Then I felt the warm hand leave my face. It was so hot; it felt like it was burning my skin. I felt much better. I opened my eyes slowly afraid of what I might see. Again there were ten pairs of eyes watching me cautiously. They all looked nervous except for the man who seemed to be older than all of us. I realized I was on a bed…in a small room, in a house. But this house wasn't mine, and the people that surrounded me were all wearing cut off shorts and t-shirts, but they were of course different styles. They had beautiful bronzed skin, and there, crow black hair was stunning against their skin. My heart was pounding out of my chest, but not of fear, but of anxiety. What was I supposed to say? That I could have sworn you guys were just wolves and now your people? Can you show me how you do it? No, no way. The men had their hair cropped short except for the one who was standing next to the 'leader.' He wore his shaggy. There was one woman there here hair flowing down her back. She had pretty Hazel, bordering green eyes, but was scowling at me. I guess that was my cue to speak.

"Um, I got lost in the woods and then…." I was looking at the one who was smiling at me. He looked like the girl. Because they had the same eyes and bone structure; maybe they were sister and brother. His smile was gentle, unlike his sister's scowl. I took this as a positive and smiled shyly at him. I could feel my cheeks warm. Great, I thought.

"We know." He said with a smile in his voice. He was a little less brawny than the rest of the guy's but his muscles were still impressive. His voice was even and low; a little gruff.

"Oh. How did I get here?" I asked.

The man spoke this time.

"You collapsed, and then Quil and Embry found you. They brought you back here not sure what to do. We let you rest in here, and waited for you to wake up."

His voice was so sure; matching his expression, I had no reason not to doubt him. I stared into his eyes, and he slipped. I saw the tiniest flicker of guilt. My eyes narrowed slightly, but I didn't want to be rude; they saved me. Right?

"Thank you so much. I should go my Dad's worried." I said quickly: that girl's gaze patronizing me. I heard a 'ouch' and a 'quit it.' I smiled to myself. I leapt out of the bed, but I did it too quickly, and stumbled. Thankfully, the boy who was smiling at me caught me just in time; his hand gripping my forearm. His touch was scorching. I would have fell into the night stand, and who knows how bad that would have been.

"Thanks." I smiled sheepishly.

"My pleasure." His smile lighting up his face. I was a little dazed for a moment; my heart rate picking up. He let go of me and I walked out of the room. I went down the steps, think how weird my day was and it wasn't even over. I suddenly thought about the time and took out my phone. It was dead. I walked out of the house and looked up at the night sky. I take in a deep breath and lift my face up to the light drizzle. I feel like there's someone behind me, so I turn around slowly.

It's one of the boy's.

"Do you have a ride?" Oh yeah how was I planning to get home?

"Um no," I laughed once without humor. "I totally forgot about that."

"I'm Jacob Black; I'll give you a ride if you want." Sure, I thought. Black… how come that sounded so familiar? Black…Billy Black!

"Sure. Hey," He cringed a little bit. "Are you related to Billy Black?" I asked curiously.

He laughed sounding relieved. I wonder what he had to hide; or what he was afraid I was going to ask him.

"Yeah, Billy's my Dad." He walked me to a Volk's wagon. It was cute.

"Nice Rabbit." I complimented.

"Thanks, you know cars…?" He asked surprised.

"Ah…not really; only ones I like. Anyway this looks homemade. You make this?"

"Yeah, I did. Thanks I think." He smiled showing off his perfect white teeth.

"You're welcome." I got in the car and shut the door. He copied the movement and started the car. He asked me where I lived and I told him. I wanted to make conversation. He seemed like a cool guy, but also I wanted to prove that it wasn't just paranoia getting to me here in Forks. I was right, and someone was going to slip.

"So you got a girlfriend?" I winked.

He laughed nervously.

"Uh, no."

"Oh. Well I'm surprised? Well who do you spend most of your time with?"

"Renesemee Cullen. You heard of the Cullen's." He asked cautiously. Good I was definitely getting somewhere.

"Yeah I did; Edward Cullen's niece right? If you don't mind me saying this, the Cullen's seem a little strange. Not that I know them personally, just heard a lot of weird things, you know?"

He took a while to answer. I saw him shudder. Actually it was more like he was shaking.

"No, I do mind." He turned on me then. "The Cullen's are very nice people. You don't know them at all." He spat.

I flinched back from his glare, and the rest of the ride was quiet. He stopped the car in front of my house, and I could see my Dad's car in the driveway. I could also see the light on in the house. I decided telling the truth couldn't hurt. I didn't want him to think I was just some jerk slamming his family friends.

"Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be rude." I said trying to put as much sincerity into my voice that it almost sounded pleading. He looked me in the eye then, and I could see that same flicker of guilt the older man had in his eyes. That's when it hit; I wasn't crazy. I was living a nightmare.

"Jacob, tell me the truth." He looked away from me; knowing what I was getting at.

"I know…what I saw. Tell me what happened. You're not going to lie and tell me that your friends just happen to be in the woods and stumble upon some unconscious girl." I could feel the tears bubbling up in my eyes. I was starting to sound hysterical; I had to stop. It was either he was going to tell me the truth or lie.

"Your fathers waiting for you." He didn't even look at me. I was about to protest when I heard a knock on the door. I jumped a little and saw it was my Dad. Thanks Dad, I could have got somewhere, I thought. I bit my lip and turned back to Jacob.

"Thank you." My voice was dry, and it was barely audible. But he nodded and unlocked my door. I got out of the car and my dad pulled me into a tight hug. I heard the car pull off behind me and disappear into the night. I felt the tears roll down my cheek, and let my Dad carry me back into the house.

That night all I saw was the images from today play back in my mind…trees…mud…monstrous wolves…burning hand…cryptic people…La Push…Jacob. Over and over I analyzed my conversation with Jacob, trying to make sense of the way he was acting. What was going on in Forks? I wonder if I'll ever find out.

Sunday Dad stayed home with me even though I told him repeatedly I was fine. I wasn't though. I felt almost depressed and for once I couldn't wait to get back to school, to take my mind off of what happened to me. When my Dad asked me what happened that day, I told him what I was told.

"_**Oh I got lost, and then I woke up at La Push. You know the beach on the Quileute Res. I was exhausted from running," **_I laughed to make it sound like it was so normal. "_**So I fainted. They said I was out for four hours. I'm so sorry I worried you like that. It was dumb." **_

My Dad was scared out of his mind he had the whole squad searching for me in the woods. He hadn't thought about looking for me at La Push.

The week Passed just like last, and I felt better when I was talking to Samantha again. But for some reason I didn't tell her what I saw. I just said that the people on the Quileute Reservation__were really weird. She told me that they have all these legends that they've passed on for generations, and maybe they don't like change. That theory made us both crack up, but I did think about. Of course it just had to be in a small town where there were legends, and stories. We decided to go shopping Wednesday after school, we took my car. When we were on the high way to Port Angeles, I could have sworn I saw that beach sand colored splash behind the trees just like I had the first day I came here. I almost swerved into the next lane! Sam had to totally grab the wheel, which snapped me out of my revive. She looked at me in shock. All I could do was give her a sheepish grin. We had fun that day. But Thursday was a different story; David still didn't get the hint. I think boy just take being polite as flirting. But dude, that's so not how it goes. He was talking to me at lunch, and all of a sudden he stopped. I was all 'hey, you okay? You look a little sick.' The funny thing was that I was really worried, and then leaning forward. He was inches away when I realized what he was doing. I pushed him back—softly, trying to be subtle about. He leaned back and had his eyes on the floor. I didn't want this to ruin our friendship, so I broke it to him nicely. 'I think its better if were friends, plus Tanya and Maddie like, so….I'm sorry I'll just go." I got up to leave, but his hand caught my wrist. I smiled to myself and turned back to him. 'No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have. You already told me….'

He continued his apology, and then things stopped being awkward; thank God. Friday just even better I had to walk around all day and remember I was going to that party Saturday. I did want to go and hopefully, I would find some answers.

That night I slept dreamlessly for first time. Before this the nightmare got me every time. It was like it got scarier and scarier, even though I already knew what was going to happen.

That morning I woke up well rested, but anxious. I went to the bathroom and looked into the mirror. I didn't know who was going to be at the party and that scared me…to death.


	4. Encounter

4. Encounter

**I curled my hair and put it in a pony tail, with a bang that swept across the right side of my face. I wore my Black skinny skirt and a aqua blue tan top. I put on a little mascara, and some chap stick. Not wanting to overdo it. I took my charged cell phone and Huba Baba gum, and put it into my American Eagle bag. I made my way down stairs not eating anything because I guessed that there would be some food at the party. My Dad scrutinized my outfit, and frowned.**

"**Maybe you should change Kelline." He said in a stern voice. I glowered at him.**

"**Dad, I worked hard on this outfit. Plus it's a party. Let's go, before we're late." He didn't move.**

"**Fine, I'll get a sweater," I grumbled, while stopping up the steps. He smiled. "But it's not like I'm wearing a mini skirt, gosh." I called over my shoulder. I walked in and grabbed my sweater from off the coat rack.**

**On the drive there I was fidgeting a lot. My Dad even noticed.**

"**Hey, Kells you okay? You seem a little fidgety." He asked; eyes still on the road.**

"**Yeah, fine." I said; my voice coming out a little harsher than I intended. **

**He chuckled once, and then backed off. **

**We were winding down a narrow drive when all of a sudden my Dad took the cut off, which broke into the trees.**

"**Dad, where we going?" I asked hesitantly. Not sure if I wanted to know.**

"**This is the turn off to the Cullen's house. I know sudden right?"**

"**Uh, yeah it is. I guess they really like their privacy." We both laughed. But mine cut short when I caught sight of the house. Oh my Goodness. They must be either rich, or satisfied with their living situations. The house was huge. It was mainly made of glass. But still beautiful, my thoughts were suddenly interrupted by Dance music. My dad parked the car beside the house, behind a Volts Wagon Rabbit. I took a deep breath and left my sweater in the car; making sure my Dad hadn't noticed, but made sure to empty out my bag into my front pocket.**

**We walked up the front steps, the music getting louder as we got closer. Me and my Dad exchanged a loaded look and started to crack up. We were too busy laughing to notice someone was at the door. It was a man probably in his late twenties to early thirties. He was Beautiful. He had blond hair and butter scotch colored eyes; Topaz. He had an angelic smile. But the thing that set him apart from me, including his beauty was his pale skin. It was almost translucent. He also had deep purple bruise-like shadows under his eyed. He then placed a hand out, but I was tong-tied. **

**Where were we again?**

"**Kelline, this is Dr. Carlisle **_**Cullen**_." He put infuses on the 'Cullen' to snap me out of my day dreaming. I blanked my eyes furiously, and cleared my throat.

"Uh, um, I'm sorry." I reached out my hand to shake his hand and was surprised when it was freezing cold. I made sure not to show any emotion on my face, but a smile.

"Nice to meet you, Kelline. And please call me Carlisle." He said politely.

"Well Carlisle please call me Kelly. I hate it when people use my full name…"

"Kelly?" I rolled my eyes.

"Nice to see you again, James. Your daughter's the spitting image of you." I blushed.

"You too, Carlisle. I know she's very stubborn too." They both shared a hearty laugh.

"Please, do come in." We walked in cautiously.

I don't know about my Dad, but I was totally over whelmed. I mean there was a gorgeous, black grand piano in the living room. Also, the widest stair case I've ever seen. The theme was night club. The speakers were blasting an unknown song, and there was a disco ball hanging from the ceiling. There were flashing lights of different colors. It was so cool. They really know how to throw a party.

When I dropped my eyes from the dancing crowd there was a girl walking toward me; more like dancing. She was beautiful, just like Carlisle. She was pixie like; then in the extreme. She had a spiky bob, going on and a black sequence mini dress, and black pumps. Her style was flawless, just like her grace. I was a little embarrassed by my subtle clumsiness.

"Hi!" She trilled in a sing song voice. " I'm Alice; you must be Kelline, James daughter." She pulled me into a hug before I could greet her back. I was a little surprised, but happy I was welcomed. Well at least she was trying to make me feel welcomed. She felt like stone, and her grip was rock hard. If she hugged any tighter my air supply would have been cut off completely.

"Yeah," I said blushing. "But please call me Kelly." I repeated.

She pulled me along side to what I guessed was the rest of the Cullen's.

"Edward, Bella, Renesemee! Jasper, Rose, and Emmett" She called, "This is Kelly Cane!" They all smiled that same angelic smile, and for a moment I was completely incoherent, having to blink a few times to at least remember what I was doing here again. Edward had a boyish build. His hair was a strange bronze, and perfectly disheveled. He was holding hands with Bella. She had a small frame and she was simply beautiful. I don't want to sound smug, but kind of reminded me of myself. She had the same exact color hair, and bone structure. And I too also had a small frame. The only difference was her eyes and that she could be a model. She was standing next to a girl, who looked just like Edward. She was to inhumanely beautiful except she didn't have the same Topaz eyes or bruise like shadows under her them. Her eyes were a deep coffee colored brown; Not the average flat brown. Her cheeks were pink and her lips were full. She seemed younger than me maybe thirteen or fourteen. Jasper was now holding hands with Alice. His hair was a sandy blond and his eyes were boring into mine. I felt totally serenity; the anxiety I had earlier disappearing. Next was Rosalie. She was even more beautiful. It almost seemed wrong; unfair. Her hair was blond. Her expression a little bored. Emmett was huge. He had a baby face, but was still mainly. His shoulders were wide and his muscles were piled on top of muscles.

I just stepped back taking all of their friendly face in. Renesemee stepped forward and put her hand out for mine. I noticed Edward and Bella had the same nervous expression. I pretended I didn't see it, and took Renesemee hand.

"Hi, I'm Renesemee. You can call me Nessie, Kelly." Her voice was smooth and light. She sounded like a fairy; Tinker-Bell.

"Okay, thanks. How old are you?"

"Twelve I'll be thirteen in September. What about you?" She asked; her Chocolate eyes glinting in the artificial light.

I laughed. "I'm sixteen, going on seventeen in October. I'm a Scorpio, a very determined person." I said matter-of-factly with a grin. They all laughed too.

"Kelly you have any friends?" She asked casually. She seemed so inquisitive. Like she knew too much…. I was a little surprised by her sudden question, but answered anyway.

"Um, yeah at school. Why?" She beamed up at me.

"I want to introduce you to my best friend, Jacob Black." I felt my face fall, and then recovered it, but some of them noticed; Bella.

"Oh, I'd love to meet him." I said with fake enthusiasm. She pulled me along then, just like how Alice just had and we moved passed dancing bodies. We walked through her living room with a huge shellacked wooden conference table. I saw some familiar faces. The first was Quil's. He looked me right in the eye with an expressionless face. Then he turned back to taking to Jacob, who looked over his shoulder at me and frowned. But one look at Renesemee his face lit up. Dag, did I leave that bad of an impression? Renesemee immediately had Jacob's attention.

"Hey, Renesemee!" He enthused.

"Hey Jake, this is Kelly Cane." She gestured with her left hand towards me. Her right still clasped with mine. I didn't realize before, but her hand was burning up. I suddenly got the urge to ask her if she was feeling alright. Jacob looked at me with a plaster smile, but I just had to ask Nessie if she was sick.

"Hey, Nessie you okay? Your hand is burning up." She looked up at me and quickly blew it off with a stiff nod. What was I going to do argue with her, it wasn't like she was my child? I just looked into her bottomless eyes and looked for any evidence that she was lying, but all I saw was reassurance and I couldn't argue it any further.

"Jacob Kelly's sixteen, going on seventeen…." She trailed off suggestively.

"Ness." I muttered.

"No kidding, Nessie I could sworn she was a least Bella's age." His eyes were blazing with annoyance, and I could taste the acid on my tongue.

"Actually, Jacob I thought you were at least twenty-five or something." I said sarcastically. Nessie looked confused.

"Kelly, can I speak to you in the kitchen, alone?" He asked

"Whatever you have to say, I'm sure you can say it in front of Nessie and Quil, _**Jake**_," I sneered his name a bit. Then he grabbed my wrist and pulled me into the kitchen.

He slammed the door; trembling from head to toe.

"What do you want?" I spoke through clenched.

"Why are you here? Thought you made it clear you didn't like the Cullen's?" His index finger and his forefinger were pinching the bridge of his nose. He was leaning against the wall and taking in slow and deliberate deep breathes.

"I was invited. Plus I never met them saw I didn't how truly welcoming they are. Anyways I only told you that so I could get you to tell me the truth. Too bad it didn't work." My eyes fell to the floor.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

I laughed once without humor. "Dude seriously, I'm not stupid or gullible. I saw it with my own eyes. You can't just…." I trailed off. I took a deep breath and started again. Now he was looking right at me, but still leaving the space between us. I had my arms folded across my chest.

"I know I'm not crazy, Jacob. Please, just tell me the truth. It's not like I'm going to tell anybody." There was a trace of surprise in his face, but he quickly replaced it with his never ending hard mask.

"Why don't you tell me what you saw?" He asked me mockingly.

"Fine, I saw ten…wolves staring at me in the forest. But there was something different about them; their eyes seemed too intelligent for a normal animal. Then next thing I know I feel something burning my face; a hand, and its Quil's. I open my eyes and I see them all standing in the same exact position. Telling me they 'just happened to find me in the woods unconscious,' so they bring me back to their home and-' I stopped; taking one of my hands to wipe my eyes; a few tears brewing over.

"How the hell do you think I felt when I wake up to a bunch of strangers, who are acting immediately like they don't want anything to do with me? I don't even remember being brought there, who knows what happened while I was out. So don't you dare get defensive when you're the one on trial here. So tell me what happened…I _**need to know**_!" he just stood there with his eyes to the floor. The tears were running freely now, but I could feel the flood gate about burst open. I pushed passed him, Quil, Renesemee, and the party, trying to get out of there; to go anywhere, but there. I saw Edwards face. He looked as though he heard the whole conversation, and that made me even angrier. How could people keep something that involved me (which was very was very important to me) away from me?

I ran out the door and out to my Dad's car, hoping that he wouldn't come after me. I locked my door and climbed into the back seat. I lay down and began to sob. I don't know how long I was crying, until a knock on the car window made me jump and yell:

"Go away!" My voice cracked.

Still the person didn't stop, I wiped my eyes and looked out the window and saw one of the wolf boys.

"Did you hear what I said? GO AWAY!" I shouted at him, but he didn't flinch so I unlocked the car and climbed out opposite of him. I slammed the door with excessive force. I walked back into the house and asked someone where the bathroom was. They told me it was on the second floor and to the right. I took the stairs two at a time. But I could feel that guy following me which pushed me forward even more. I reached the top and I saw the bathroom right away. I was right there when I felt the heat radiating off from him. I wasn't sure what those packs of guys really were, but they weren't human; at least not all the time. Also, their temperature wasn't the norm. I whirled around to face him and in that moment, my whole world changed.


	5. Seth‘s POV: Imprint

_**Seth's POV:**_

**5. Encounter/Imprint**

I instantly knew what was happening. Why for some reason even when she shouted at me to leave her alone I felt this strong pull towards her. I needed to follow her. I didn't know why then, but now everything's clearer. She is the only thing holding me here. Without her I am nothing. Just a second ago I could feel my mind go blank. My fears and worries that were all focused on the pack now loomed over her. I couldn't stand the thought of her being hurt. And when I now looked her over I could see her tear stained face. I cringes at the sight. Her pain my pain. It's so weird how it comes so naturally. Caring about someone automatically even though I hardly know this girl. I'm not even sure if I know her name. Kelline is it? Yeah it is…

She stared at me confusion stirring in her tear filled eyes. I was suddenly livid with whatever or who ever made her cry like this. She then looked down; her cheeks redlining.

"Um…that was weird…" She let out a low unsteady breath, while peering up at me.

"Ur…I …yeah…" I was too lost in her beauty. Her pale skin was flawless, and her deep ocean blue eyes had me glued to the spot. She stated shifting her wait awkwardly from one foot to the other. Her tears were gone now and her face was less flushed. I couldn't tell her that I had imprinted on her, she might not feel the same way. Maybe we'll just be friends. Oh God, what if she already has a boyfriend? I didn't like the thought of her with some one else so I quickly banished it from my mind. Her eyes were boring into mine and her heart rate seem to pick up. I smiled internally and took two steps forward. Her body was now only mere inches from mine. But she quickly snapped out of her dazed and looked up at me with a worried expression. I stepped around me and began making her way toward the stairs.

"I have to…uh…go. Guess I'll see you…around." She spluttered without another glance in my direction. I could clearly see that she didn't feel the same way so I was just going to have to settle as friends, because I couldn't not be with her. I needed to have some sort of connection. But what I really wanted was something entirely more that friendship.

I guess telling her I imprinted on her and all of the Quileute legends were crossed off my list. I hear her walk down the steps quietly and out the front door. She waited for her dad and when he finally broke away from the conversation with Charlie about Saturday's game they left. Right after she left I continued to have that same pull towards her. I needed to see her. Man I really needed to talk to someone about controlling my impulses. Jacob, of course! He of all people should know how. I mean he's still waiting for Renesemee to get older… That must be really hard for him; waiting so long and not knowing that when she reaches that certain age, she'll feel the same way. But he's crazy about her. But not in the creepy way. And the she's my best-friend-dang-I-love-this-kid way. I ran down stairs finding Jake raiding the Cullen's Fridge. He had a Hero, a hot dog and a few Doritos in his mouth and was about to swallow down some soda when he saw me and attempted a smile with all that food still in his mouth. I stifled a laugh and told him that I had imprinted on the new girl: Kelline. What a beautiful name, I thought. When I told him he let out a huge sigh of relief.

"That's great man, now she can stop harassing me with all these questions about what happened in the clearing." He smiled.

But I didn't. It was him. Jacob made her cry. I held back the urge to Phase and tear him apart for hurting her. But yet I just realized I hurt her for not telling her either. Jake looked worried. Probably recognizing my pre-phase facial expression. I tried to smile, but he wasn't fooled.

"I'm sorry Seth. I didn't know what to do. And she just made me so angry. She's really stubborn ya know? Just like Bella…she even looks a great deal like her apart from the eyes…" He mused for a moment. Jacob still loved Bella, but not in the same way. It still would always hurt him too see what Edward had done to her, but if he hadn't Jake wouldn't of had Nessie. Well that's how I like to look at it.

"It's okay. I don't even think she likes me like that. But I can tell that she certainly felt something. I don't Jake I might not even tell her."

"Seth you have to. Well if you don't right away sooner or later she's going to get suspicious. Maybe even a little bit annoyed. It won't work when you have this huge secret hovering over your heads 24/7." Jacob warned. I ignored him. I know what I'm doing. If anything I'm doing this for her own safety. She can't be around a werewolf. I can't even begin to fathom the image if I ever hurt her. I would kill myself. I couldn't let anything--no! I wouldn't let anything happen to her. Kelline…


	6. Kelline’s POV: Cutie

_Kelline's POV:_

6. Cutie

**I didn't understand what was going on with me. One minute I'm crying my eyes out and then being stocked by some weirdo boy. Then the next minute I'm totally fixated by him. Like right when our eyes met something had unanimously been changed between us. But that was crazy I hardly even know him. Wait, wasn't that the guy who was smiling at me when I woke up in that foreign house dazed and confused. Yeah it was. Well, he was a cutie. His name was…Seth! Seth…huh.**

**But right now I was having this weird dizzy feeling, although it wasn't dizziness at all. It was more like gravity had shifted and I felt this strange urge to get out of the house. But to where? Like I was being pulled in one specific direction. **

**Oh God I'm crazy. I haven't even been here for at least a month and I was already feeling like an out cast and depressed. Just great.**

**Even as I started to read this really great book called **_**Waiting For You**__** by Susan Colasanti **_**I still felt that tugging in my gut and in my heart**_**. **_**What had gotten into me? I was going nuts. And over a boy it seemed. How cliché. **

**Well go figure…**

**I woke up with a bang, sitting up ram-rod straight in my bed. I was gasping for air trying to shake off my repetitive nightmare. It was two A.M. and I needed some air. I slipped out of bed and pulled on some old jeans and a navy blue long-sleeved t-shirt. I jammed my feet into some old gray Converse and pulled my arms through my jacket. I snuck past my Dad's bedroom, down the stairs and out the door. I shut the door quietly behind me and sat with my arms wrapped around my torso on the front steps. What am I doing? I don't know. **

**Right then I felt that strange tugging on my heart. Oh my God do I have heart problems. No! Then what the hell is wrong with me? Maybe the only way to regain my sanity is to go back to Phoenix; back to my Mom… I laughed quietly, watching my breath in the unseasonably cold air. **

"**Hey. You know you shouldn't be out so late. It's dangerous." Said a familiar voice.**

**I gasped and jumped to my feet. Seth? It was him. He had on a black t-shirt, that clung tightly to his defined chest. His eyes looked dark, but he was smiling. His face cheery and friendly . He was wearing short sleeves and jeans, no coat and wearing flip-flops. It was freezing out here.**

**And I was speechless.**

"**Sorry, did I scare you. I just saw you out here and thought something was wrong. Are you okay?" He asked in a sweet voice. I cleared my throat a couple of times and whispered my reply.**

"**Yup, I'm good." My voice sounded shaky and unsure. I had to make an effort to sound nonchalant about our little run-in.**

"**I mean, yes I am fine. What are you doing out here with no jacket and flip flops?" I asked genuinely curious. But he just laughed.**

"**Oh I'm not cold. Are you? 'Cause then maybe you should go back inside." I ignored that.**

"**Don't you live on the Reservation? How did you see me?" I asked not bothering to hide my skepticism.**

"**Yeah, I was in the neighborhood." He said easily. Unfazed, by what I thought was a hard question and would definitely help me trap him in all his lies.**

"**At two in the morning…?" I added.**

"**What about you?" He asked trying to hide his smirk.**

"**I couldn't sleep. And you?" I said quietly looking him in the eye.**

"**Me either. I guess we're even." He smiled, his eyes sparkling in the bright moonlight.**

"**Not even close." I was getting tired of these Quileute guy's little games. Seriously. It was annoying, and really causing me emotional and mental stress. Wow, how sad.**

**His smile faded when his gaze met my sad eyes. I turned to walk away, but his huge hand grabbed my wrist and pulled me back toward him. We were inches apart… I could hear him breathing. And for some reason I found my self loving this sound. Trying to match my breathing with his. His eyes bored into mine, and he inclined his head towards me. Um…did I really want this? Yes! But did I really need this? Um, hello, yes. Duh! Okay, okay, but was this smart? Would I get any answers leading after this… I doubt it.**

**As much as I hated my self for doing it, I knew I had to. I pulled away from him before his lips could touch mine. I took two steps back and took a deep breath. I snuck a glimpse at his face and it was so devastating to look at. It was a heartbroken expression. He looked so sad; so hurt. And me-I caused him this pain. I felt horrible. How could I cause him to look like this. I mean, whoa…wait. Why do I feel so guilty? I never had any problem rejecting someone else. But this, this is different. He is different. I **don't **want** to hurt **him.**

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have tried to kiss you like that. You don't even know me." He was frowning deeply and mumbling unintelligibly under his breath. It sounded faintly like a string of profanities. Dude, calm down, I thought. I giggled once. And he looked at me totally baffled. Like he just found out that he had just been Punked.

"No, I'm sorry. This isn't funny-it's just it's not that big. Why are you so upset." I couldn't help, but grinning, and feeling a little smug that he cared that much about kissing me. That he wanted to kiss me.

"Your right. I'm being a complete psycho." He smiled sheepishly. I laughed quietly. Not wanting to awake James.

"For the record, I…did want you to kiss me. It's just I need some answers." I said, feeling the blood, flood my cheeks. He grinned back at me and nodded.

"Oh, well I guess I can understand that." A pained look dawned his face and I was instantly cautious of what I said so that I wouldn't have to see him look that way again.

"Yeah." He smiled then at the sound of my voice and took one step forward. He sat on the steps beside me and grabbed my hand to pull me down next to him. He looked me right in the eye and pursed his lips: deep in thought.

"What is it?" I whispered, getting a little anxious.

"I'm going to tell you everything, but I can't do it here, or right now. I need you to come see me in La Push. First Beach?" He asked. I furrowed my eyebrows, not knowing where first beach was.

"Ask James, he'll know, 'kay?" He added, reading my face and picking out my distress.

"Kay. When?" I asked, a small yawn escaping my mouth and causing my eyes to tear up.

"Tomorrow, or I guess later on today. Maybe around noon?" His voice was so serious. It made me wonder if I really wanted to know what secrets he was hiding from me.

"Sure, I'll be there." I stood up and walked to the front door, pausing to say goodbye, but when I turned around he was gone. I swear, no where to be seen. I looked around frantically searching for him, but the street was dead quiet, and the sudden violent wind made me shiver. I opened and shut the door behind me. I tip-toed up the stairs and into my room. Stripped off my clothes and pulled on some sweats and a tank. As soon as my body made contact with my bed I passed out. Slipping into a dreamless and peaceful sleep. Finally …


	7. La Push

**7. La Push**

After, the best nights' sleep I have ever gotten, I got ready to go to La Push. It was getting a tad bit warmer as it was nearing April so I made sure to wear a little less. I put on a teal long sleeved v-neck T-shirt with a white tank underneath. I also, put some Khaki skinny pants on. I twisted my hair up into a high pony tail and threw on slight mascara. I put on a denim jacket and my navy low top converses and stuffed my cell phone into my front pant pocket.

I could hear my Dad still snoring from across the hall, and decided it would be best if I let him sleep in. He's been having to show up for work a lot often, which is rare for the small, quiet town of Forks. I grabbed my car keys and ran out the door. Once I got into the car I started it right away.

It was instantly clear that I wasn't in Forks anymore. The small little houses, trailers and family owned stores were a big insight to that theory. I slowly made my way down the thin rode along the long stretch of houses. I pulled up to a stone path that lead to a beautiful open beach. I stopped my car and slipped the keys into my pocket. It seemed like this was the only place in the Olympic Peninsula where the sun was actually shinning. A small smile crept on to my lips without my permission, but I didn't stop it. The sun felt amazing on my pale skin. I wandered over to a twisted up log that was randomly lying on the beaches' sand. I sat down a few yards from the shore, and listened to the breeze. This was the first time in months it felt like I could just sit down and breathe. It felt wonderful. I felt relaxed, every pressure point in my body was released. Every tense muscle was unwound. I sat there a few minutes just relishing in the sun's warmth, until I felt someone's eye's on me.

I whirled around and I was instantly met with Seth's intense eyes. I stared back longer than I would have thought. A huge grin enveloped his bright and cheery face, making it seem more normal, than his earlier intense façade. I couldn't help, but grin back. He bounded over to me in two long strides and my eyes couldn't help but travel. Seth was wearing a white t-shirt and khaki shorts. His feet were bare and not to mention--huge. The short sleeves of his shirt folded tightly around his biceps, and as he breathed his shirt tugged against the expansion of his chest. Was I drooling or what? Thank God I was only ogling for a second…or two. He walked right up to where I was sitting and sat down beside me. The log splintered and tilted under his extra weight. His grin deepened and so did mine.

"Hey." Seth breathed, his eyes glittering in the dim sunlight.

"Sup." My lips made a popping sound on the P. I couldn't help but notice as his eyes darted down to my lips. His deep set--dark brown eyes lingered there, but for only a second.

He took a deep breath and stared back into my eyes. It was hard to look him in the eye. His gaze held so much feeling. His eyes were smoldering mine and I couldn't help but wonder what it was that was on his mind. I was about to ask too, but he spoke before I could get the words out.

"I need to tell you something…important. You may hate me after I tell you and might not ever want to see me again, but I have to. You need to know." He said more like to himself than to me. I just nodded once and waited for him to continue, but he never did. I tried to look into his face and tried to decipher what he was thinking, but his head was turned towards the sea.

"You can tell me you know. If your afraid that I'll hate you…I promise I won't" I stated truthfully. He took in a ragged breath and turned his face back to me. His eyes were impossibly dark for hazel eyes.

"I believe that, but I just wish my dad was here to help me through this." He said. His voice was layered with emotion.

What did he mean? Help him through what? His dad must be…dead.

"I'm sorry." I barely whispered. "About you dad--I mean. Were you two close?" I asked not sure if he would answer.

"Yeah, we were close. Of course though that's when Leah wasn't being a pain in my ass." He laughed half-heatedly. I did too.

"Leah, your sister. Yeah she seems, um nice." I remembered that day in the woods and how his sister seem to hold some kind of animosity towards me when I've never even met her.

"Sure." He smiled down at me. His face was closer than what I was expecting. I tilted my head back a little. Lifted my hand to shield my eyes from the sun's glare. I was trying to pretend that the sun was in my eye, and that It bothered me. I don't think he fell for it because he frowned and moved slightly away from me. I frowned too, but I needed more answers and I was going to get them. Today.

"So what do you like to do for fun?" I asked trying to lighten up the mood. It was such a beautiful day. He smiled a little at my forced enthusiasm.

"I like to run. Fast." He smirk deepened.

"Oh really? I bet I could beat you any day." I challenged. I wasn't bluffing. I was actually very good in track back home. The team captain baby!

"Please, Kelline don't make promises that you can't keep." He laughed like he really believed he could beat me.

"Are you seriously doubting me! Or better yet is that a challenge?" Oh jeez was I flirting? Yeah I was, but so was he. Hmm I wonder…

_**Beep--Beep--Beep**_

My cell phone range at an annoyingly high range. I smiled sheepishly and he just winked and shrugged his shoulders. I could feel that oddly familiar tug on my heart again, but I just ignored it. I answered without looking at the caller I.D.

"Hello?" I asked politely. Seth was mocking me. He mouthed hello, but the way he did it was way over the top. He was too dramatic and overly girly. And it kind of bugged me. I rolled my eyes and waited for a response on the other end.

"Kelly?" He said in a smooth voice. Great, just who wanted to speak to this morning--note the sarcasm.

"Langston." I clipped.

"Oh, are we still grumpy. And it's only eleven in the morning. How come you didn't pick up when I called you--I was worried." He said. His voice sounded so concerned I almost believed him. Almost.

"Yeah right. You say you care, but you don't. Listen let me make this clear to you. It is **over**." I made sure to put emphasis on the word 'over', but for some reason I think it will take way more to get through to him. Seth was still mimicking me, but stopped when he heard the meaning behind my words. His ear was suddenly pressed up against mine. The only thing separating us was my call phone. Stupid cell phone--no actually stupid Langston. The heat that was radiating off of him was crazy, but soothing at the same time.

"Baby, you say that all the time, and every time after--you keep coming back. I want you, and I **will** have you. I'm tired of playing this cat and mouse game. Come back to me. We can work it out."

I heard Seth's teeth grind together hard.

"You know that was just because I forgave you! But of course you had to go do it again. With the same person no less. Please! I don't want you and you don't want me. You just like the idea of you and me. I can't even trust you." I was starting to get angry and I didn't want to get into all of my past dramatics in front of Seth. I had to cool down and end this once and for all.

"Stop calling me, Langston. Find someone else 'cause I've had enough. You know your just like my mom in a way? You say you care, but you--you have no idea how."

My voice was calm and cool. I've never had that much courage to finally end it. I was so warm and safe next to Seth. He was my support even though he didn't know it. He kept completely still and quiet next to me. I wondered how he had so much grace for such a huge guy.

"What? I'm different from your mom! Kel, I love you." My heart stuttered for a second and my breath caught. He never said it before. And neither have I. That's only because I didn't want to be the first to admit it.

I felt Seth get up and walk a few meters away. I looked up at him, but his back was turned to me. He looked like he was breathing heavy.

"No you don't." I breathed.

"Yes I do. I know I've never said it before, but I've changed see. I'm nothing like that cold hearted mother of yours." He said. I had to admit that stung a bit.

Always such a gentle men wasn't he?

"You know what? Goodbye!" I was about to hang up, but of course he had to have the last word.

"Please." I didn't like being mean, but I truly didn't love him, and he didn't love me. How could he? All those times he cheated and made me the one chasing after him? No. He couldn't.

"No." I said coldly.

"What am I supposed to do with out you?" He asked his voice cracking slightly. What the hell of a game was he trying to play here.

No, I couldn't let myself feel guilty for him. He didn't deserve my pity.

"You'll survive. I promise." He was still trying to reason with me, but I hung up before muting my phone, shutting it and stuffing it back into my pocket.

Woo! What a relief. It is finally over. And I ended it.

Wait Seth. What was up with his reaction to Langston 'proclaiming his love for me?'

"Hey. Are you okay?" I asked to Seth's highly muscular back. He turned around with a sheepish frown and walked back over to me. He stopped and his six foot feet something tall frame towered above me. There was this tiny twinge of fear that I felt, but it quickly disappeared when I thought back to his smile this morning. I could see how he could be frightening--to others anyway.

For some reason I **knew** he would never hurt me.

"Ch'yeah. I 'm just weird like that…" The way he said it. It sounded so unsure, kind of morphing into a question at the end. I corked an eye brow at him. He cracked me up. I couldn't help but laugh. I was immediately in tears. He first cracked a frustrated/ embarrassed smile, but then slid down next to me and started chuckling out this big hearty laugh.

"Yeah, sure." And then it clicked. He was jealous. What…?


End file.
